


How Harry's Wand Fight with Draco Could Have Gone

by PascalChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PascalChill/pseuds/PascalChill
Summary: Sometimes, things just don't go as planned!
Kudos: 8





	How Harry's Wand Fight with Draco Could Have Gone

**Author's Note:**

> (AN:) Something that's been floating around in my head for a while. I felt like committing it to text as a one-shot while I muster the urge to work on my other stories.
> 
> I've only described my workflow in private, so I'll do it here now: I'll start working on something, be it a chapter in an already existing story or the start to a new one; if I complete it, then great; if not, I'll start working on something else to get the inspiration flowing; when I'm done or am stopped, I'll go back and see if I want to work on what I stopped before; if not, go back to step 1.
> 
> I lost a lot of data for the latest Slytherin's Hidden Vault back when Hurricane Delta hit and turned off my power for three days, so in turn, I hated rewriting all of that from scratch.
> 
> And my current workflow has led to at least five unfinished first chapters to new stories (three of which are close to publishing time), one halfway done chapter of Slytherin's Hidden Vault, and an outline to the next Midnight's Godson.
> 
> First paragraph is an excerpt from Half-Blood Prince.

**There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, "** _**Cruci** _ **—"**

In the infinitesimally brief time between syllables, Harry debated with himself on whether or not to throw the Prince's spell at Malfoy. It could mean the difference between living and…Wait, that wasn't the Killing Curse. If it were, he'd be throwing everything he had into that new spell without question.

As it was, he realized how stupid Malfoy was: that's still an Unforgivable. And with the Minister Rufus Scrimgeour bending over backwards to try and gain his favor, it'd be child's play to get Malfoy thrown into Azkaban over this. In fact, it'd be especially easy because the Minister was desperate to punish _any_ activity that could be Death Eater related. What was a little pain compared to completely ruining Malfoy's plans?

So, a split second before the pain curse hit, a devious smile graced the green-eyed wizard's face.

"— _o!_ "

Harry only yelped when the feeling of stabbing pins and needles erupted all over his body, his muscles spasming intermittently. He dropped to his hands and knees, gritting his teeth. It figured that Malfoy couldn't even manage a proper Cruciatus. Either that, or it just felt mild compared to Voldemort's.

Moaning Myrtle stared at the scene before her. She had been ready to defend her new friend Draco to her old friend Harry with the hope of trying to mend the gap between the two. But the _Torture Curse_?! She steeled her resolve and flew out of the bathroom, letting out a deafening scream, " _TORTURE! TORTURE IN THE BATHROOM! TORTURE!_ "

The pain curse instantly dissipated when the blond ponce heard that. Harry panted while the residual spasms worked their way out of his muscles. He managed a smug grin up at the pale moron, "Hear that, Malfoy? Do you feel the noose tightening around your neck? You've fucked up now."

Thankfully, before the Slytherin could do anything more in his desperation, the door of the bathroom burst open and Harry's heart soared at the sight of a member of the DA marching into the room. Ernie MacMillan may be a bit pompous, but he was likeable enough, especially now. He'd have to buy the Hufflepuff prefect a butterbeer sometime or something.

When Ernie's disarming charm hit Malfoy squarely between the eyes and sent him flying back into the bathroom wall, he bumped that butterbeer up to a firewhiskey. A loud _bang_ had a set of ropes flying out of Ernie's wand and tying up the dazed malcontent.

"Alright there, Harry? Somehow, I just knew it had to be you involved with Myrtle screaming bloody murder like that."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ernie. Thanks for the help. Just give me a minute, alright? And remind me to get you a bottle of firewhiskey sometime," he replied with a tired laugh. Even as inept as it was, the Cruciatus that Malfoy had hit him with had winded him.

"Far be it from me to deny a bottle of Ogden's. Come on then, Harry. Let's get you and this rotten piece of shite up to the Hospital Wing," chuckled Ernie, summoning Malfoy's wand and pocketing it before levitating the bound blonde.

Harry nodded and slowly stood up, his stiff muscles protesting the action, but it was worth it to see what would happen once they arrived.

* * *

As it turned out, it was quite a show for the young man. Admittedly, he had to watch everything unfold from a bed he'd been unceremoniously shoved into by Madam Pomfrey.

Afterwards, however, was when it all kicked off.

First, one of the Aurors who was patrolling Hogsmeade, Savage or something like that, came into the room to take statements. And not soon after, he found the Dark Mark on Malfoy's arm, just as Harry had known!

He was in the middle of checking Malfoy's wand for previously cast spells when Professor Snape burst into the room, sweating and pale.

Of course, the great greasy git insinuated that Harry was lying, an attention-seeker, just like his father, etc. He stopped short of his rant when he saw that the _Prior Incantato_ spell showed that Malfoy had indeed cast the Cruciatus Curse. Not just on the Gryffindor in the room, but his dormmates as well!

In a fit of what appeared to be sheer desperation or even just rage, Snape whipped out his wand and aimed it at the back of Auror Savage when he moved to arrest the blond ponce.

Thankfully, for the Auror's sake, Harry's wand was in reaching distance on his bedside table and that he'd managed to perfect the Stunning Spell silently. The satisfaction he felt when his spell knocked the greaseball out immediately was immeasurable.

Auror Savage turned around at the sound of the professor's body hitting the floor, his eyes quickly honing in on the wand that flew out of the man's grasp to clatter across the floor.

From there, the strangest thing happened: suddenly Snape began to convulse on the ground before an image of a red chain around his right hand glowed brightly. It lit up the Hospital Wing until the image changed to a broken chain and then the professor moved no more.

Harry stared gobsmacked at what had just occurred and preemptively protested, "It was only a Stunner, I swear!"

The Auror waved off the protest, "No worries, Mr. Potter. What you just saw was what happens whenever someone breaks an Unbreakable Vow. It happened exactly when I decided to arrest him for interfering in a lawful arrest, as well. Thank you for the assistance, by the way."

It wasn't long before Auror Savage had Malfoy in cuffs and Snape in a bodybag. He proceeded to use the Hospital Wing's floo to get back to the DMLE to process the two.

Somehow, Harry felt like he'd both prevented a great tragedy and like that same tragedy was inevitable. However, he decided that it was best to rub his personal victory in Ron and Hermione's faces, if only a little.

No more Snape and Malfoy was a Death Eater! That was worth at least _some_ gloating!

**Author's Note:**

> (AN:) And where it goes from there is an exercise for the reader!
> 
> I apologize for the lack of updates as of late. As I've said at the start: my workflow is strange, but it works for me.
> 
> I might end up starting a new story just to place all the first chapters of stories whenever I complete them just to gauge interest.


End file.
